


[授权翻译] 星巴克

by Erix



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erix/pseuds/Erix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>说明：已授权翻译<br/>配对：Stucky，清水，无差，傻白甜<br/>设定：队长是队长，复联是复联，巴基是急诊室护士</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授权翻译] 星巴克

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Starbucks For Three Months](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369607) by [BananaWombat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaWombat/pseuds/BananaWombat). 



> 感谢@hill121212的推文！

“他来了。”  
  
“又来了？”  
  
克里斯汀点头，嚼着口香糖，“ **又** 来了。”  
  
巴基叹气，推开他的咖啡杯，站起身，“你准备好治疗室了？”  
  
“嗯哼。”  
  
是同一个男人，又来了，第四次，在两周之内。巴基无法确切了解一个人怎么可能在这么短的时间内忍受这么多次受伤。但这确实发生了，这个男人就是证明。  
  
他推开诊疗室的门，戴上手套，“好吧，这次又怎么了？”  
  
“呃……”男人说道，“我想我一边的肩骨断了。”  
  
他已经在诊疗床边上坐好，脱掉了外衣，身上只剩下白色的背心、那条奇怪死板的蓝裤子和靴子。  
  
“哪里疼？”  
  
“胳膊？似乎是。”  
  
巴基点头，抓住男人（壮得不公平）的大臂。这个不停受伤并且拥有健壮大臂的男人——或者壮臂受伤专业户（GWKGIAHMB，Guy Who Keeps Getting Injured And Has Massive Biceps），或者直接是受伤专业户（GWKGI，Guy Who Keeps Getting Injured）——碰到冰冷手套时抽了一口气。巴基半心半意地道了歉，瞅了瞅受伤的部位，“嗯，看起来不算糟，我想是肱骨骨裂。但是……”  
  
“但是？”  
  
“看起来骨头已经在愈合了。”巴基放开壮得离谱的肱二头肌，眯眼看着受伤专业户，“你说你是什么时候受伤的？”  
  
“我没提，但是今天。”  
  
巴基哼道：“那么，看上去，你只需要吊个肩带就行了。”他转身开始准备。  
  
“你说你叫什么名字来着？”  
  
“不好意思？”  
  
“你的名字。”巴基不回头都可以感觉到受伤专业户紧张僵硬，“我知道你叫巴恩斯，因为——”  
  
“我的名牌，没错。”巴基清了清嗓子，“呃，詹姆斯。”  
  
“詹姆斯。”  
  
“但所有人都管我叫巴基。”  
  
“我也可以？”  
  
“是的，是的你也可以。”  
  
“谢谢！”巴基转过身，受伤专业户在微笑。那让他的整张脸都亮起来，巴基觉得这个笑容、加上这脸、这金头发、白背心、还有肱二头肌的组合攻击，闪得他有点暂时性失明，“巴基。”  
  
巴基帮男人吊上肩带，尽量不让自己的手指头在受伤专业户身上停留时间过长。直到受伤专业户离开，大门摇晃着关闭，巴基才想起来，他本想问，“那你叫什么名字？”  
  
* * *  
  
巴基把病历搜了个遍，但无济于事，他甚至问了问其他在急诊室工作的护士，看有没有人知道那家伙的名字，可惜没人知道。受伤专业户看来就只是受伤专业户，巴基只能等他下次来再问。  
  
所幸他不用等太久。  
  
“你家男孩又回急诊室了。”克里斯汀说，嚼着口香糖，今天是西瓜口味，昨天是草莓味。  
  
“不是我家男孩。”巴基下意识地纠正道，然后怔了一下，“等等，那家伙？”  
  
“那家伙。”克里斯汀确认道。  
  
“病房里？”  
  
“很明显。”  
  
受伤专业户再一次呆在诊疗台上，乖乖准备好，这次他的一条腿跷起在旁边。  
  
“脚腕？”  
  
“脚腕。”受伤专业户点头道。  
  
巴基戳戳碰碰开始检查，自己口中念叨，每过一秒眉头都皱紧一分，“你什么时候受的伤？”  
  
“今天。”  
  
“确定吗？”  
  
受伤专业户看了他一眼，似乎是想表现出夸张的神态，但他看起来似乎有点紧张，“我对自己折断脚踝还是记得蛮清楚的，巴基。”  
  
听到自己的名字巴基惊了一下，“看起来似乎已经恢复一两周的感觉。”  
  
“没准我就是快？”  
  
巴基挑起眉毛，受伤专业户脸红了，“不是——”  
  
“不是那个意思，我知道了，无心的性暗示，”巴基笑着说道，“没办法忍住不开玩笑，对不起。无论如何，你的伤上个夹板就行。”  
  
他们此后的交谈中，受伤专业户一直透过睫毛看他，巴基感觉好像有一只非常肥的猫正坐在他胸口上，让他觉得呼吸有点困难，所以直到受伤专业户走了巴基才想起来。  
  
“操。”  
  
不知道名字。  
  
* * *  
  
两天后，受伤专业户又来了，那之后过了三天，他再次出现。调情——至少巴基觉得他们是在调情——一直再继续。但是仍然，他总是、总是忘记去问他的名字。  
  
他们开始相互了解，即使巴基无法把那张面孔对上一个姓名。他知道受伤专业户喜欢碧昂斯和香蕉面包，他母亲是爱尔兰人，他与巴基一样，在布鲁克林出生长大。  
  
受伤专业户也了解了更多关于巴基的事情。巴基总是顺嘴就说了，比如他的床下是如何塞满了妹妹手工制作的“东南西北”（因为有一段时间他妹妹无时无刻不在叠那玩意，持续了好几周），还有他真的很讨厌放射科的诺拉，以及咖啡厅的咖啡有多糟。  
  
此后受伤专业户手腕骨折，来急诊室就医，顺便给巴基买了星巴克。巴基简短骂了他两句：“你骨折了还他妈在星巴克排队！？”随后抢过咖啡喝了一口。  
  
“这咖啡真不错，操。”  
  
受伤专业户又亮出了他的大笑脸，继续给他买咖啡。  
  
巴基从来没想到问问他这些伤都是哪来的，只是假设他是个建筑工人，并且是一个非常非常蠢的工人。  
  
* * *  
  
巴基发现，受伤专业户实际上，并不是个建筑工人。  
  
某个时间点后，克里斯汀开始管受伤专业户来就诊叫作“他们的约会”，如果巴基不自欺欺人的话，他不得不表示赞同。受伤专业户给他买咖啡，他们闲聊，就着血浆和偶尔的碎骨头调情。受伤专业户总在巴基值班的时候来。  
  
有一次，在他们持续这种受伤/治疗约会三个月之后，巴基生病请假在家，一整天都在看《真实主妇》并且悲惨地不停抽纸擤鼻涕。当他病好复职时，克里斯汀冷不防告诉他，“你的那家伙出现了。”  
  
“他来过？”  
  
“告诉他你不在，他问起你。”克里斯汀看起来很兴奋，“当我告诉他你生病请假了，他看起来非~~~~常失望。我可以肯定，如果不是因为看起来很奇怪，他会直接问出你家地址然后送一碗热汤上门的，没准还有拥抱。”  
  
受伤专业户第二周没有来，巴基绝不会承认他时不时瞟门口盼他出现，尤其是在克里斯汀像一只得意洋洋的老鹰一样盯着他的时候，巴基绝不承认。  
  
最终，受伤专业户出现了。  
  
他一瘸一拐地穿过双层门，眼神扫视前台，当他看到巴基的时候，整张脸都亮起来。巴基拒绝畏缩，克里斯汀今天会对他紧盯不放的。  
  
“巴基！”受伤专业户开心地叫道，就好像他的脚踝没有扭成不自然的角度，血还在滴进地毯中，“你回来了！”  
  
“嗯，”巴基说道，他迅速用肩膀撑住受伤专业户受伤一侧的腋下，“你也是，伙计，而且你今天也看起来一如往常的‘健康’呢。”  
  
受伤专业户笑起来，巴基暗暗质问上帝为什么一个长相好得见鬼、可能是个建筑工的男人对自己这么着迷。  
  
倒不是他抱怨，巴基在心中补充道。  
  
他给受伤专业户清洗伤口，说些调情的话，对方看起来真心为巴基从二十四小时的感冒魔咒中解脱而感到高兴。巴基觉得自己心中有点小感动，受伤专业户是真的担心他。  
  
在受伤专业户离开医院半小时后，克里斯汀最终停止盯着巴基看，一组非常奇怪的，令人眼熟的，有点可怕的人涌进正门。  
  
克里斯汀的眼睛几乎要脱窗了，她无声地对巴基做了个“复仇者”的口型。  
  
她说得没错，巴基几乎不敢相信。  
  
“为什么队长一直往这个平民医院跑？”站在右侧的栗色头发的男人——鹰眼，巴基的大脑模糊地告诉他这个名字——说道，他扫视周围，盯住墙上形状不规则的污迹。可能是熊孩子的杰作，或者某种恶心的体液。巴基不知道那是什么，看起来鹰眼也不知道。  
  
“而且为何是这家？”钢铁侠托尼·史塔克补充道，巴基不喜欢他的傲慢。托尼·史塔克走向前台，巴基现在正坐在那（克里斯汀则没有，她仍然站在咖啡机旁边，估计这会儿后悔死了）。  
  
“你好，我们想找一个病人的记录，一个史蒂夫·罗杰斯？”猎鹰说道。他看起来比其他人礼貌很多，巴基立刻对他产生好感。  
  
“呃，”巴基“聪明”地说道，“我不觉得——”  
  
“拜托，史蒂夫·罗杰斯，”托尼·史塔克插嘴道，“美国队长。你一定知道是谁，全美国都知道他，高个，金发，宽肩膀。”  
  
操。  
  
操！  
  
妈了个大操。  
  
巴基并没有把以上说出声，而是咳嗽了两声，“他没有登记史蒂夫·罗杰斯的姓名。”  
  
托尼·史塔克皱起眉，“见鬼的为什么？”  
  
“隐藏身份，大概，”黑寡妇说，“但你见过他对吧？”  
  
确实可以这么说。  
  
“你还记得他来这的时间吗？哪间病房？病历？”  
  
“是的，只不过，给我两分钟，我给你们找记录出来。”  
  
黑寡妇点头表示感谢，复仇者们退开了一点，互相交谈起来。  
  
巴基觉得他的心脏跳到嗓子眼了。他已经给美国队长治疗了三个多月，他已经跟美国队长调情了三个多月，有那么几次他甚至有突破职业道德底线的嫌疑，无故过分接近美国队长的裤裆。  
  
美国队长一直在给他买星巴克。  
  
买了三个月。  
  
克里斯汀的下巴仍然掉着。  
  
巴基最终整理好了记录，交给猎鹰。复仇者们并没有花费多长时间研究记录——队伍中有两个超级间谍意味着他们能很快发现蛛丝马迹——然后不动声色地把记录还了回来。  
  
“詹姆斯·B·巴恩斯。”巴基觉得鹰眼临走时这样说道。  
  
巴基觉得自己快要紧张吐了。  
  
* * *  
  
如果克里斯汀再重复一次“你在跟美国队长约会”，巴基就会一拳打在她脸上。  
  
他已经一周多没再见到复仇者们和受伤专业户——美国队长，史蒂夫·罗杰斯——了，他开始紧张，会有人来威胁恐吓他吗？还是他们在计划暗杀他？或者把他绑起来审讯？  
  
这些听起来都不怎么吸引人。  
  
结果，他们是要绑架他。  
  
巴基是在周四下午三点零二分了解此事的，黑寡妇和钢铁侠在这个清静的时间穿门而入。  
  
“詹姆斯·巴恩斯，”托尼·史塔克对几乎空着的等待室喊道，“有人知道一个叫詹姆斯·巴恩斯的护士在哪里吗？”  
  
没人出声。  
  
“拜托，伙计们，不可能都不认识吧？”托尼说道，他抬高音量，就好像那样会有帮助，“詹姆斯·巴恩斯，谁知道？”  
  
克里斯汀指向巴基。  
  
操他妈的克里斯汀。  
  
“查病历的家伙，”托尼·史塔克沉思道，“嗯，没想到队长喜欢坏小子的类型。”  
  
巴基腹诽，他的胳膊没可能那么明显，而且，他的头发一点也不可怕，就他所知，粉色的护士袍也完全不吓人。  
  
托尼·史塔克并没有听到他无声的抗议，他抽出两张百元大钞，隔着前台递给克里斯汀，“巴恩斯先生今天下午余下的时间请假了，他病了，可以吧？”  
  
克里斯汀点头，有点吓蒙了，但不忘抓过她的钞票。  
  
托尼·史塔克傲慢地对巴基伸出一只手示意，“来吧，我们需要去一个地方。”  
  
* * *  
  
巴基一踏出医院大门，立刻后悔，他不该做托尼·史塔克让他做的任何事。  
  
两只金属胳膊抓住他的腰，他还来不及害怕就已经离地五十英尺了。  
  
“别看下面！”战争机器告诉巴基。  
  
巴基还是看了，巴基尖叫，巴基晕了过去。  
  
“所以他只是看起来像个坏小子。”他最终清醒过来的时候听到托尼·史塔克这样说。他只晕过去了三十秒，好吧没准一分钟，他们正准备在一块类似停机坪的地方降落，原史塔克大厦顶端，现在的复仇者大厦。余光里巴基瞥见钢铁侠飞在他们旁边，抓着吊在下面的黑寡妇（她看起来格外放松，这太不公平了）。  
  
他们到达了停机坪，黑寡妇优雅地跳出钢铁侠的手臂，平稳落地。  
  
巴基可没那本事，战争机器一松开手，他向前踉跄了一步，四肢着地摔倒，干呕起来。  
  
“绝不是个坏小子。”  
  
巴基不甘嘲讽，对钢铁侠比了个中指。钢铁侠吃惊地大笑，他的盔甲开启，变回了托尼·史塔克，声音也不再那么机械化。他身边的战争机器变成了詹姆斯·罗尼上校。  
  
“所以你们找到——哦，是那个查病历的家伙，真没想到。”  
  
现在巴基能看到两双黑色战斗靴在他的视线中，说话的是鹰眼。  
  
“史蒂夫喜欢他？”猎鹰问道，听起来不可置信。巴基在内心中开始怀疑自己对猎鹰的第一印象似乎是太好了。  
  
“朋友们！”一个新的声音说道，听起来像英国口音，一定是那个北欧外星人，索尔，“我把队长史蒂芬带来了，我们向你呈上你的爱人——”  
  
“爱人？”巴基噎住了。  
  
“巴基？”史蒂夫的声音不确定地说道，然后是飞快的脚步声，史蒂夫突然跪到了巴基身边，手抚在他的后背上，看起来十分担心，“你还好吗？”  
  
“他妈的讨厌坐飞机。”  
  
史蒂夫安抚地拍着他的后背，然后目光冰冷地看着托尼·史塔克，巴基从没看过如此慑人的眼神，更别提是美国队长了，“你见鬼地都干了什么？”  
  
巴基几乎可以感觉到那个百万富翁现在肯定在举双手投降示好，“嘿，你看，如果你真想跟某人约会，我们觉得没准向他介绍一下你的家族比较好，不是吗？”他的语气中带着点委屈，“除非你觉得我们令你感到羞耻，这样的话你太无礼了，罗杰斯。”  
  
“这真不怪他。”巴基嘀咕道，托尼·史塔克愤愤不平地哼了一声。  
  
“巴基？”史蒂夫再次叫他的名字，他听起来真的非常担心，让巴基觉得心疼。  
  
巴基挥挥手，“我没事，没事，只不过，呃……我觉得有点想吐，操。”  
  
“请别吐在我的大厦顶上。”托尼·史塔克说道，詹姆斯·罗尼捶了他一拳。  
  
“不，没事了，我好了。”巴基慢慢坐直，闭上眼，抿着嘴。史蒂夫很安静，最终巴基睁开眼睛，史蒂夫看起来脸色苍白。  
  
“我——”  
  
“是是，你是美国队长，别告诉我，我似乎猜出来了。”巴基说道，语气中不禁带点挖苦的语气，史蒂夫受到打击，表情凄惨，他的手在巴基的后背上不动了，“啊，操，你给我买了三个月的咖啡，为什么……”  
  
“因为——”  
  
“因为他像中学女生一样对你一见钟情，很明显。”黑寡妇说道，她检查着自己的指甲，史蒂夫抑郁地看了她一眼，脸蛋变成亮粉色。  
  
“等等，你给他买咖啡？”鹰眼突然说道。  
  
“星巴克。”巴基回答。  
  
猎鹰吹了声口哨，“那么他肯定很喜欢你，他总是抱怨如今那些东西有多贵。”  
  
鹰眼笑道，“你给他买咖啡，那太老土了，伙计。”他看起来似乎想友好地捶捶史蒂夫的肩膀，但却阻止了自己，因为他又不想被超级士兵的拳头或者坚不可摧的盾牌打脸。  
  
“你——”史蒂夫开口，咽了一下吐沫，“你生气吗？”  
  
“生气？”巴基思忖道，“没有。”  
  
笑容出现了。  
  
“嗯……”巴基修正道，“大概，有点。”  
  
笑容垮下去。  
  
“但是，你知道——我不是那么介意你是美国队长这件事，我更在意自己应该早点知道你的名字是史蒂夫，这样我就不用在这几个月来都把你当成专业户了。”  
  
“专业户？”史蒂夫皱眉重复道。  
  
“受伤专业户，那个总是不停受伤的家伙。”巴基解释道。  
  
“总是去平民医院，而不是使用大厦中配有尖端仪器的医疗室。”托尼傲慢地说道，“只因为他在揍倒一群外星人之后偶然去了那一次，觉得那家医院的护士很可爱。”  
  
“我觉得这整件事都很可爱。”猎鹰好心地补充道。  
  
“你打算迎娶这位人类的好医师吗，史蒂芬？”索尔兴高采烈地问道。  
  
“呃，”巴基打断，“结婚，这有点，当然并不是不可能，但是，我才知道他的名字，所以——”  
  
“不是不可能？”史蒂夫重复道。  
  
巴基现在很想谋杀克里斯汀，她甚至都不在这里，但如果她在这，她死定了，“让我们还是来谈谈约会看电影吧，晚餐，也许，我知道小意大利有一家不错的地方。”  
  
史蒂夫露出大大的笑容，整张脸亮得像一座灯塔。  
  
巴基决定暂且留下克里斯汀的性命。


End file.
